Caledonia
thumb|300px|right ;I don't know if you can see :J ne sa si tu p v ;the changes that have come over me :Las changementes q ven'e sur me ;and these past few days I've been afraid :y estas pu dias pasadas j vane timer ;that I might drift away :q j vwa fluir loin ;I've been telling old stories, singing songs :j vane parler estories vieil, śanter canciones ;that make me think about where I come from :q fe me pens a u j venir de ;and thats the reason why I seem :y eso e la razon perq j parecer ;so far away today :tan avia loin ćejur ;Let me tell you that I love you :Fe me dirte q j te am ;that I think about you all the time :q j pens toi toda las texes ;Caledonia you're calling me :Caledonia tu chamando me ;now I'm going home :aor j varando a casa ;and if I shall become a stranger :y si j deva deven un estrańor ;no it would make me more than sad :no sa vwa fe me mas de triste ;Caledonia's been everything I've ever had :Caledonia vane esse cada j ve deja avi ;well I have moved :bien j mover'e ;and I've kept on moving :y j ve sega mover ;proved the points :provar las pointos ;that I needed proving :q j neces provar ;I've lost the friends :J ve perder las amies ;that I needed losing :q j neces perder ;found others on the way :trovi otras en la via ;I have kissed the fellas :j besar'e l' fellas ;and left them sighing :y lezer les suspirar ;stolen dreams yes theres no denying :sońas robadas yes ilya no deńanter ;I've travelled hard :J ve travelar'e dur ;sometimes with conscience flying :qelqvezes con voar conciencienta ;somewhere with the wind :qelqloin con l' vento ;Let me tell you that I love you :Fe me dirte q j te am ;that I think about you all the time :q j pens toi toda las texes ;Caledonia you're calling me :Caledonia tu chamando me ;now I'm going home :aor j varando a casa ;and if I shall become a stranger :y si j deva deven un estrańor ;no it would make me more than sad :no sa vwa fe me mas de triste ;Caledonia's been everything I've ever had :Caledonia vane esse cada j ve deja avi ;now I'm sitting here :aor j sedando ici ;before the fire :avante l' fu ;the empty room :l' sala vaciald' vacio ;a forest choir :un coros foresta ;the flames have cooled :las flames refriar'e ;don't get any higher :ne prend qesel altas ;they've withered now :Les fletrir'e aor ;they're gone :lesson pass'e ;and I'm steady thinking :y j pensando establemente ;my way is clear :mi via e clara ;and I know what :y j sa que ;I will do tomorrow :j va fe doman ;the hands have shaken :las manos ve scuter ;the kisses flowed :las besos fluir ;and I will disappear :y j va desaparecer ;Let me tell you that I love you :Fe me dirte q j te am ;that I think about you all the time :q j pens toi toda las texes ;Caledonia you're calling me :Caledonia tu chamando me ;now I'm going home :aor j varando a casa ;and if I shall become a stranger :y si j deva deven un estrańor ;no it would make me more than sad :no sa vwa fe me mas de triste ;Caledonia's been everything I've ever had :Caledonia vane esse cada j ve deja avi